Frágil Annie En 10 universos alternativos
by krola
Summary: Fingir que nada ha ocurrido es sencillo


**FRÁGIL ANNIE (En 10 universos alternativos)**

Fingir que nada ha ocurrido es sencillo.

Pequeña Annie se sienta a su izquierda. Sus hombros están rectos, cargando sólo el peso de una rebeca rosa fucsia. Las rodillas de sus piernas están unidas y su corta falda apenas presenta alguna arruga. Su voz a veces adquiere un tono chillón, especialmente cuando intenta que su opinión prevalezca sobre la de los demás. Cuando Jeff les informa de alguna nueva conquista, ella sonríe y lo felicita con exageración. Cuando Jeff y Britta se introducen en una discusión en la que ambos flirtean con la misma dedicación, Annie ni siquiera parpadea, más ocupada en los verbos del pretérito perfecto del español. En esos momentos, a ambos les resulta fácil fingir.

ooo

Annie está llorando detrás de un árbol. Sus hombros están encogidos y sus rodillas están pegadas contra su pecho, su voz sale de su garganta mediante bocanadas de aire, como si le fuera complicado respirar. Jeff le mira en silencio desde detrás del árbol, dudando si acercarse o no. Es Annie la que se da la vuelta con brusquedad y le mira con una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Jeff suspira, preparándose para la inevitable conclusión.

- No puedo perdonarte, Jeff Winger. No puedo.

ooo

La cafetería está repleta de los personajes más peculiares de Greendale. Jeff Winger, de antigua profesión abogado, lleva colocada unas gafas de sol que en cierto modo lo distancia de su alrededor, dejando patente que él no pertenece a ese decadente lugar. Su estancia allí sólo es resultado de un suceso accidental. No son sus ojos los que recaen en la delgada figura de una chica morena de 18 años, son sus oídos los que captan su voz, pronunciando en un español casi perfecto unas palabras que él no es capaz de entender.

- ¿Español?- Jeff se acerca a ella, buscando confirmación.

Los ojos de la joven brillan, animada por el simple hecho de que alguien se dirija a ella. Como si fuera un fantasma que repentinamente se vuelve visible.

- _Sí_- ella responde en español y Jeff se apresura a extender su mano para presentarse.

- Jeff Winger

- Oh, sé quién eres- responde sonriente y añade- Quiero decir tus fotos están por toda la universidad- Jeff dirige su mirada a los carteles de publicidad de Greendale.

- Ya. Al director le gusta tenerme aquí...- Jeff se queda callado, esperando que la joven se presente también. Pasan largos segundos hasta que ella se da cuenta de que a un total desconocido le interesa saber su nombre.

- ¡Annie, mi nombre es Annie!

- ¿Annie a secas?

- ¡No! Annie Edison

ooo

El caso en el que está trabajando ahora mismo: "el dueño de una tienda de barrio contra unos grandes almacenes" no es lo que él considera emocionante. Está en tal estado de aburrimiento que su cuerpo le pide instintivamente que dedique toda su atención al café frío que aún reposa sobre la mesa. Dejando los archivos del caso judicial en la mesa, Jeff sostiene la taza de café con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra mano, ojea el periódico. No hay nada especialmente interesante, sólo noticias de política, abusos y asesinatos.

La foto de una adolescente de 17 años llama su atención. Su radiante sonrisa se dirige hacía el lector, hipnotizándolo. La foto es en blanco y negro, pero Jeff juraría que los ojos de aquella joven son de un azul intenso. Al leer las líneas que hay bajo la fotografía, Jeff abandona su taza de café sobre la mesa nuevamente y suspira:

" _Annie Edison (sobre estas líneas) muere de sobredosis al consumir una caja completa de píldoras de Adderall" _

Jeff Winger nunca ha conocido a esa chica y no es la primera vez que lee sobre el suicidio de un joven adicto, pero sin embargo aquella noticia lo afecta de alguna forma. Jeff se acaricia el entrecejo y pasa la página, esperando que aquella sensación de desconsuelo se esfume pronto. "_Esto no debería haber ocurrido"_ piensa y sin embargo, ni siquiera él mismo comprende por qué lo piensa.

ooo

_Jeff Winger es un viejo pervertido, hostigador de jóvenes_.

Es en lo único que puede pensar mientras Annie se abraza contra él, su pequeña nariz pegada a su hombro. La lujuria no debería manchar ese inocente momento y sin embargo, lo hace. El olor de vainilla que el pelo de Annie desprende lo inunda, introduciéndolo en un estado embriagador. Está adormilado, cómodo, como un niño que está siendo acunado con lentitud. El abrazo dura largos segundos y a su alrededor, los estudiantes pasan de largo, sin detenerse a mirar aquella muestra de afectos. Quizás ellos sólo pueden ver un abrazo. No es un gesto inocente, es un derroche de sensaciones prohibidas y Jeff ha pecado muchas veces pero nunca se había sentido tan inofensivo en los brazos de la tentación. Quiere decirle: _Annie, eres peligrosa. Eres el diablo_. Pero seguramente ella le malinterpretaría y tampoco es lo que una mujer quiere escuchar después de haber llorado durante media hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan abrazándose? Los minutos se habían congelado en aquel pasillo de la universidad.

- Gracias, Jeff- susurra en su hombro.

Jeff la estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo. Él es un viejo pervertido y quizá el infierno no sea un destino tan indeseable.

ooo

Una farola parpadea sobre su coche, creando una atmósfera de incertidumbre con la que no está nada cómodo. Jeff aprieta sus manos contra el volante para calmar su impaciencia, su mirada se desvía hacia la calle mal asfaltada. Si Annie no abandona esa habitación ahora mismo, irá él mismo a sacarla de allí. Sobre su regazo está su móvil, en la pantalla aún se puede leer el mensaje que Annie le ha mandado apenas un cuarto de hora antes. Jeff jamás se ha levantado de la cama y se ha vestido con tanta rapidez. El mensaje sólo dice "Te necesito", seguido de una dirección escrita con tantas faltas de ortografía que indican el estado de nerviosismo de Annie. Porque ella nunca tiene faltas de ortografías. El conocimiento de que aquella noche Annie había quedado con Vaughn no ayuda a Jeff a relajarse.

Por fin, la inconfundible figura de Annie aparece bajo la leve luz de la farola y Jeff se tranquiliza, desligando sus dedos del volante. Cuando Annie entra en el coche, acompañada de una entrecortada respiración y la cara surcada con lágrimas, Jeff maldice por dentro a Vaughn.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?- aquel sentimiento de hermano incestuoso sale a flote y Jeff le mira con determinación, como si de esta forma fuera a arrancarle una confesión.

- No. Él no ha hecho_ nada. _Ése es el problema- responde Annie. Jeff frunce las cejas, sin comprender- No quiere hacer _eso_ conmigo- La palabra sexo es una palabra demasiado fuerte para Annie y aunque en estos momentos ésta es la protagonista de sus pesares, no se atreve a pronunciarla, o al menos eso es lo que supone Jeff- Dice que quiere tomarse las cosas con lentitud...

Jeff traga saliva. Repentinamente incómodo. ¿En qué película, después de que el héroe rescatara a la dama en apuros, ésta le habla de sus experiencias sexuales (o la ausencia de ellas) con otro hombre? Jeff niega con la cabeza, pasa demasiado tiempo con Abed, definitivamente.

No le apetece hablar de _eso_. Annie, Vaughn y sexo son unas palabras que no quiere ver unidas en la misma frase y sin embargo, ahí están, estropeando su heroicidad.

- ¿No soy atractiva? ¿No soy lo suficientemente sexy?

Jeff traga saliva, de nuevo. No quiere responder a esas preguntas. Preferiría limitarse a abrazarla, fingir que se apiada de aquel dolor. Pero sería mentira, porque ahora mismo no hay nada que le alivie más que la idea de que Vaughn no ha tocado a Annie. No quiere hablar de eso pero después de semanas fingiendo que no hay ninguna clase de atracción sexual entre ellos, porque él es mayor y ella pequeña, se lo merece.

Los ojos de Annie lo miran decepcionados y dolidos al interpretar su silencio negativamente. Jeff espera que la próxima lágrima que se derrame por su mejilla sea causada por él y no por Vaughn, ese pensamiento lo hace sentirse rastrero. No quiere hablar, pero tampoco quiere decepcionarla. Annie convierte su dolor en enfado y se dispone a salir del coche, enfurecida. Jeff la agarra del brazo.

- Ven a mi casa, come algo y descansa. Supongo que no querrás volver ahora a casa de tus padres, sé que les dijiste que estabas durmiendo en casa de Britta...

Annie suspira rendida, asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a entrar en el coche. Jeff arranca el automóvil. Está planeando qué hará aquella noche: le dará un vaso de agua, algo de comer y dejará que duerma en su cuarto, mientras que él se traslada al sofá. Quiere creer que eso es lo que ocurrirá. La carretera se extiende ante ellos y Jeff se siente como si se encaminará hacia la tentación, los sollozos reprimidos de Annie confirman su presencia a su lado. Jeff evita quitar la mirada de la carretera, evita mirarla de reojo. No sabe qué ocurrirá aquella noche y aún no ha decidido si se arrepentirá o no.

ooo

Susan Winger entrelaza su brazo con el de su marido y se viste con su sonrisa más radiante. Su cabello está recogido en un hermoso moño y su vestido marca su figura. Muchos hombres han envidiado a Jeff Winger por la mujer con la que duerme todos los días. Y él la quiere, aunque a veces se deleita recordando sus días de soltero. Susan le susurra a su esposo en el oído los nombres de los invitados para que Jeff los salude con una amplia sonrisa, fingiendo que siempre los tiene en mente. Cuando la pareja llega junto a la bandeja de canapés, Susan señala con la cabeza a un joven de unos treinta años, atractivo, negro, bien vestido y en la compañía de una joven que por su postura hierática parece estar bastante incómoda.

- Troy Barnes y su esposa Annie Edison. Llevan juntos desde los dieciocho años...

- ¿Y quiénes son exactamente? ¿Por qué los he invitado?

- ¡Es el nuevo abogado de tu firma, Jeff! ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo? ¡Lo invitaste tú mismo!

- Oh, no va durar mucho en la empresa

- Eso es racista- replica Susan.

- No hay muchos abogados buenos licenciados en Community College Greendale.

- Oh. Será uno de esos abogados que son despedidos a las dos semanas... y mi marido le olvidará con esa horrible memoria suya.

Jeff ríe entredientes- Sin embargo a su esposa será difícil olvidarla. ¿Annie has dicho que se llama?

Susan le golpea en las costillas con el codo ante esa provocación. Jeff se une a la risa de su esposa, pero cuando se alejan para saludar a otros invitados, Jeff gira la cabeza para ver la figura recta y frágil de Annie Edison.

ooo

Los dos cuerpos desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas forman una curiosa fotografía, como si simbolizasen la propia degeneración. Alrededor de ellos quedan aún vasos de plásticos llenos de ron y unas bolsas de pastillas que se expanden sobre la colcha como si fueran parte de ella. Si no fuera por los gemidos de la resaca, ambos parecerían figuras inertes víctimas de una noche de borrachera y desmadre.

El sonido del timbre rompe el silencio.

Jeff gruñe, quejándose de aquel sonido que aumenta su dolor de cabeza.

- No te preocupes. La puerta está cerrada...- dice Britta entre bostezos.

Jeff se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

- Cuatro meses

- Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo...aunque sería genial poder saltarse la resaca.

Britta ríe entre dientes, de acuerdo.

- ¡Britta! ¿Estás en casa? ¡Necesito una charla de mujeres urgentes, traigo algo de helado conmigo!- la voz de Annie suena en el apartamento, provocando que Jeff se separé con brusquedad de Britta, de repente alerta y despierto. Britta se sube las sábanas hasta taparse los pechos y no es capaz de hacer mucho más antes de que Annie abra la puerta de la habitación.

Annie abre los ojos a la vez que articula una mueca de sorpresa. Su mirada se desvía hacia Jeff que tiene la colcha liada a la cadera, junto a sus pies reposan las pastillas y algún vaso de plástico vacío. Britta había olvidado que le había dejado las llaves de repuesto días antes.

- Lo.... lo siento- Annie se da la vuelta a la vez que se tapa los ojos- No sabía que estabais aquí. Aunque clara, era lógico...puesto que sois novios y los novios hacen el amor y vosotros os amáis así que hacéis el amor- En su violenta cadena de explicaciones, Annie libera sus ojos y mira hacia el suelo, en el que hay aplastadas algunas pastillas. Ante esa visión, Annie sostiene el aire, dejando de respirar durante dos segundos.

Aquellas pastillas no son Adderall pero es droga y eso le recuerda a aquellas píldoras que acabaron con su vida, que la convirtieron en un fracaso frente a sus padres, que la llevaron irrevocablemente hacia Greendale. Annie cierra los ojos en un último intento de dejar de verlas, pero en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados aún puede imaginarlas con toda claridad, como un vídeo enfocado y remasterizado que se repite en un ciclo continuo en su mente. De repente se siente desfallecer y en un último intento de no avergonzarse a sí misma una vez más, sale de la habitación corriendo lo más rápido que puede. Aquella habitación le aterra.

Jeff suelta la colcha- ¡Annie!- grita su nombre y comienza a correr detrás de ella.

Britta resopla al ver a su novio correr detrás de otra mujer. Sabe que Jeff no saldrá del apartamento, puesto que está desnudo, pero aún así no es la única vez que Jeff corre al auxilio de Annie Edison. Britta quiere a Annie, la adora, pero hay veces que la envidia. Sin embargo, Britta nunca se atreve a decir nada, con temor de que alguna palabra suya haga que Jeff abra los ojos, se vaya detrás de Annie y no vuelva. No está enamorada de Jeff, en absoluto, pero está demasiado cómoda para dejarlo irse.

ooo

En toda firma de abogados, hay el típico trabajador que se pasea por las oficinas para contar chistes estúpidos, intercambiar cotilleos o reírse del fracaso de sus compañeros. La empresa en la que trabaja Jeff no es una excepción y cuando ve acercarse a Dick Larry no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- Tienes un cliente, Winger- dice Larry.

- Pensaba que informarme era tarea de mi secretaria ¿Qué tiene este cliente que ha atraído tanto tu atención?

- Es una chica- dicho esto, Dick Larry se va, con una sonrisa estúpida grabada en la cara.

- Estúpido- resopla Jeff, mientras se sienta en su sillón. Que sea una mujer no puede ser la única peculiaridad que ha encontrado Dick en ella. Por breves segundos, Jeff se imagina a Jessica Rabbit en versión humana entrando en su oficina mientras se contonea, Jeff sonríe ante su fantasía.

Una tos interrumpe su ensoñación. Jeff mira hacia la puerta para ver a una joven que seguramente no supera los veinte años. Viste de forma austera, incluso puritana y se recoge el pelo con una orquilla. Nada más verla, Jeff piensa que con el cabello completamente suelto estaría mucho más atractiva. Bueno, ella no es Jessica Rabbit y él no es un detective, qué decepción.

- ¿Señor Winger? ¿Es usted abogado?

- ¿Necesita realmente respuesta esa pregunta?

La joven sonríe, al parecer no ofendida por la contestación de Jeff. De repente, su rostro se ensombrece, decidida a entrar en asuntos más importantes.

- Necesito demostrar que mi marido es un hijo de puta, creo que usted es el mejor para esos asuntos...turbios

Jeff Winger la mira con sorpresa. Su resolución y su voz firme no concuerdan con su apariencia vulnerable y frágil. Y de repente, Jeff Winger ve a Annie Edison. No es una visión que le desagrade, exactamente, entre ese aspecto puritano e infantil hay algo que lo atrae.

ooo

Fingir que nada ha ocurrido es difícil

Pequeña Annie se sienta a su izquierda. Sus hombros están rectos, cargando sólo el peso de una rebeca rosa fucsia. Las rodillas de sus piernas están unidas y su corta falda apenas presenta alguna arruga. Su voz a veces adquiere un tono chillón, especialmente cuando intenta que su opinión prevalezca sobre la de los demás. Jeff se sienta entre Britta y Annie, cuando entra en la sala a veces encuentra su silla mucho más cerca del asiento de Annie que del de Britta y él no se preocupa en centrarlo. En estos momentos es cuando sus rodillas se rozan y Annie se encoge sobre sí misma aún más, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. La mayoría de las veces es complicado apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules, a Jeff le encanta cuando Annie habla porque entonces tiene algún motivo por el que mirarla sin que el resto del grupo pueda sospechar nada. Jeff también aprovecha los momentos de acalorado debate para mirarla, como ahora, en el que las películas de ciencia ficción están siendo profundamente analizadas.

- Las películas de ciencia ficción pueden desarrollar una historia amorosa de forma tan cuidada como las películas realistas. Por ejemplo, puedo recordar que las miradas entre Han Solo y Leia eran similares a las que ahora comparten Annie y Jeff, mientras piensan que no los observamos. De la misma forma que Annie y Jeff, la audiencia era consciente de la historia de amor entre Han Solo y Leia antes que ellos mismos- Dice Abed, con su voz impasible, como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué?- exclaman Jeff y Annie, apartando su mirada el uno del otro.

- Oh. Creo que acabo de revelaros un spoiler. Despiste mío.

- No estamos en una película, Abed, ni en ninguna serie...- dijo Jeff. Ya no recuerda cuántas veces a repetido esta frase. Decide cambiar de tema, hacia uno que sin duda atraerá la atención del grupo- ¿Y qué pensais de los universos alternativos?

- Bueno, J.J Abraham es bastante asiduos a ellos como indica la última temporada de Perdidos y su otra serie, Fringe. Yo considero que pueden presentar muchísimos puntos de giros que enriquecen la trama.

- Ya, pues yo creo que prefiero aferrarme a la realidad...y nuestra realidad ahora es que hay clase de español- dice Britta mirando su reloj, a la vez que se levantan.

Todos lanzan exclamaciones de pesar, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido. De forma desordenada van abandonando la biblioteca, Jeff se da cuenta de que debido a la cantidad de libros que Annie lleva consigo, está tardando en guardarlos en su maleta. Todos se han ido cuando Annie cierra la cremallera, excepto Jeff. Al levantar la cabeza, Annie se sorprende de verlo aún ahí.

- ¡Oh! ¿Me estabas esperando?

Jeff no contesta, se limita a ofrecerle su brazo- ¿Milady?

- Milord- responde Annie, aceptando su brazo y sonriéndole.


End file.
